Although extension tables have been known for a long time, they have the following drawbacks.
1. Referring to FIG. 8, FIG. 10, and FIG. 14, there are shown three known extension tables each provided with four legs. The steps of operating the tables described above are as follows. First, folding the central rectangular boards; second, placing the central rectangular boards under the top surface of the table; and pushing the top surface boards together. The drawbacks of the table described above are:
(1) Two people are required to extend or contract any one of the above mentioned tables.
(2) When the table is being expanded, the central rectangular boards may fall and hurt the persons sitting near the table.
(3) Since the table has four legs, the space for the persons sitting around the table to put their feet is limited.
2. Referring to FIG. 9, there is shown a known extension table with a single leg. Before the table is contracted, it is necessary to take away the central rectangular board; thus the central rectangular board has to be stored in another place. The drawbacks of the table are:
(1) It is necessary to take away the central rectangular board and store it in another place before the table is contracted, thereby raising a problem of storing the central rectangular board.
(2) It is very inconvenient to extend or contract the table.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved extension table with single leg.